Brother
by tintoii
Summary: *WARNING:Contains Incest* Fighting for your love has always been a big issue. But what about falling for your sister?New twist in love TxS
1. Chapter 1

_Brother : __Intro_

By: tintoii

* * *

"Touya," Dad called from the kitchen. "Would you please bring this up to Sakura?" He handed me the tray as I nodded in response. "I'll be going off soon… Take care of Sakura for today…" He said as he washed his hands and dried them with the napkin nearby.

As I reached the stairs I heard the front door open and I said goodbye to me dad. I carried the tray up to Sakura's room. I knocked on her door before I entered. Balancing the tray with one hand, I opened the door with the other. "Good Morning Sakura…"

She was lying on her bad, under the sheets. She was sweating. Eyes closed, her mouth half-open. Her Kero doll was by her head sitting dully. It was a sight for me to see. I have seen her grown from a very cute little sister to a mature woman.

I love my sister. I love her more than anything in the world. It would be hard for me to leave. But at the same time, it is hard to love her like this. You see, I love her more than a sister. I _love her_. And it pains me to know that I should never have these kinds of feelings for her. It isn't right, right? Loving your sister in a different light is a bad thing, it is somewhat considered taboo. But why can't I stop myself?

I took the chair from her study table and placed it beside her bed. I sat and placed the tray on my lap. "Sakura," I called to her. "Sit up so I can feed this to you. You'll take your medicine after." She gently opened her eyes and looked up at me. I gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded. I helped her sit up as she forced her body to move. She coughed a few times but she was ok.

She smiled at me and said in a very faint and rough voice, "thank you". It melted my heart and my heart was beating faster.

_This is going to be a long day…_

"Sakura, breakfast is ready!" I called for her. Few minutes later, she came running down the stairs in her very short skirt. She's in her last year of junior high, and so I am I as a senior high. I'll be off to college after that.

"Here," I placed her food on the table as she greeted mom. I sat at my chair which was opposite to Sakura's. She took her seat soon after and started eating her meal. "Dad would be gone for a week. So were by ourselves for the time being. I'm on my leave for work so it should be okay." She nodded in response and continued eating. I started to eat too then asked, "You feeling better today?"

She swallowed her food then answered, "Yup…Much better now, thanks to you." She said and smile. "Good," I answered and continued eating. "Just don't stress yourself too much okay?" I added.

"okay…Oh, By the way… I might come home late today. Syaoran wanted to tell me something…So we'll talk later." I paused when I heard her…Syaoran is her boyfriend… It damn hurts…

"Okay…" was what I answered.

-0-

"Sakura…I'm going back to Hong Kong tonight." Syaoran told her.

"What?" She exclaimed. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I was afraid…"

Sakura cried and forced her way out of his arms. She stepped back and shouted at him. It was a chilly night. She could only see the outline of his figure because of poor light. She turned around and ran home.

Syaoran cried as he too turned around and went his way.

-0-

I was preparing dinner when I heard the front door open. It closed with a loud bang and I saw Sakura quickly ran up stairs and then to her room. I turned the stove to low heat and took the mittens off my hands. I ran up to her room and leaned my ear at her door. I heard faint sobs and crying. I knocked a few times and entered when she didn't respond.

"You okay?" I asked. She was lying in her bed face down. I walked closer and looked at her. She was in a mess. I sat on the edge of her bed and placed a hand on her back. I pat her reassuringly a few times. She still didn't respond and her crying got a little louder. I decided to leave her at peace and probably return later. When I removed my hands from her back and was about to stand up, she suddenly sat up and hugged me. Her face was in my chest as she cried. I wrapped my hands around her and reassured her that it was going to be okay…

"Touya…you won't leave me right?" Sakura suddenly asked between her sobs. I told her I won't.

* * *

**A/N: first part … Please leave your comments, suggestions and reaction. Flames are welcomed. So please do so… so I would know where to improve on…tnx.. XD**

**Disclaimer: The characters herein are owned by clamp; The storyline is originally made by the author. Incidents portrayed are fictitious; any similarity at any point to any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I haven't been updating for more than a year now. SO SORRY!

I really didn't know how to go on with this story since i'm against real-life incest and I find the plot very discouraging since so many ideas come to mind. But I'll still finish the story. I don't want this one to be left like this…so here we go…

**WARNING: Contains (mild) Incest** (A/N: Still incest…doesn't matter how far things would go. :P)

If you're not a fan of this kind of story, I suggest that you hit back button and look for another story.

* * *

"_You okay?" I asked. She was lying in her bed face down. I walked closer and looked at her. She was in a mess. I sat on the edge of her bed and placed a hand on her back. I pat her reassuringly a few times. She still didn't respond and her crying got a little louder. I decided to leave her at peace and probably return later. When I removed my hands from her back and was about to stand up, she suddenly sat up and hugged me. Her face was in my chest as she cried. I wrapped my hands around her and reassured her that it was going to be okay…_

"_Touya…you won't leave me right?" Sakura suddenly asked between her sobs. I told her I won't._

-0-

_**  
Brother : Part 1**_

_By: tintoii_

'_So warm…'_ Sakura thought as she pressed in to the source of the heat. She was sleeping soundly and calmly. She groaned a bit and hugged the figure ever more closely to her body. "Syaoran…" She whispered lightly. Realising what she might have just said, she opened her eyes as both mind and body woke up. She looked at the figure in front of her. Pools of dark brown eyes stared back at her. It was Touya. She stiffened her body, unsure of how to react. She looked away trying to avoid his gaze and slowly moved away from his hugging body. "You didn't stop crying until you fell asleep," Touya said, breaking the silence that was growing between them.

Then Sakura remembered what had happened. _'Syaoran left me… What can I do?'_ Her face grew red and tears began to fall. Touya's hand reached for her face and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Don't cry…" He held her head and gently pulled it to his chest, hugging her at the same time as well. "I'm your brother, I'll always be here for you."

'_Touya stayed here for the night, beside me. He never left me… I'm so happy and thankful to have a brother like him.'_

After a while, the crying and sobbing stopped. Sakura pushed herself gently away from Touya and began to smile. "Thanks for not leaving me last night. I never thought that I could count on you with this kind of situation." Thanking him, looking straight in his eyes. Sakura sat up and stretched her hands. She got out of her bed and stretched once more. She looked at her brother, still lying on the bed, and smiled. "Good morning!" She greeted.

"Good morning to you too, kaijuu (monster)" He replied coolly wearing an annoying expression on his face. "Oh and by the way, you owe me breakfast for this. Make it a good one okay? Because as I recall, monsters like you can't cook. Do your best _k_?" he teased with a blank and serious expression on his face.

"WHY YOU!?" Sakura was about to hit him on the head, but then didn't do so. _'I think I do owe him this one.'_ She just shoved the conversation away and went out to prepare some breakfast.

"Tch. Monsters…" Touya whispered. His face suddenly turned red as the idea came to mind. _'She shouldn't have hugged me like that… But then she thought I was Syaoran.'_

_It hurts,_

knowing that what he is in, is only a one-sided love. _'We'll always be together…But not in a way that I hope it could be. To Sakura, I'm just an older brother.'_

-0-

"You're taking a leave from your work, right?" Sakura asked as she took a bite off her sandwich. Touya nodded his head in response. "I'll just go out for a jog this morning and then do my chores the whole day. I'm free in the evening."

"I see… 'Cause I have tickets for tonight's movie. Tomoyo said she can't make it…So would you mind going to the movies with me?" Sakura asked.

'_Shit!'_ He thought. _'This is__ gonna__ be so hard for me.'_

"Sure." He answered, totally averting Sakura's eyes. He tried to eat faster so he could immediately leave the table. It was way too uncomfortable for him to be sitting there with her. He finished his last bite and took off in an instant.

He went to the park where he usually jogs and does routinely exercise. He can't help but get distracted once in a while, thinking about Sakura so much.

'_I can't stand it! Being with her longer makes it harder for me… I'm just her brother!'_

'_I do really love her…not just because she's my sister. I do care…'_

'_I'll always be there for her… But, I have to let go… before things get worse…'_

"Man…my tummy hurts…" Touya let out as he scratched the back of his head. (A/N: His tummy hurts, 'cause after eating, he immediately went out to jog. I suggest you guys not to follow this example. Hahaha -evil laugh!- :P)

He made his way home and sat by the tree outside their house for a while. "I should do what I have to do." _Try and forget…_

He went inside and stopped by the kitchen for a drink. He didn't notice before that Sakura was sleeping on the couch. As he poured water in his glass, he can't help but stare at Sakura.

'_Sleeping at peace…As if no one could wake her in her slumber.'_

Water was already dripping on the floor. He was all too nervous as he realized this and quickly looked for a towel to clean up the mess. He wiped the floor dry and soon he realized that he was staring at Sakura again. He drank his water, closing his eyes as he did, feeling the cold rush of liquid down his throat. "Ah!" he let out, feeling refreshed, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and his gaze automatically found its way to Sakura. He placed his right hand on his forehead, closed his eyes, and then sighed in disbelief. _'I really can't help it, can I?'_

He opened his eyes and walked towards the couch where Sakura is. He squat down so that his face was almost at the same level of Sakura's. He leaned in closer. He felt that he was a little bit tense at the moment. His face grew hot and all red, up to his ears. _'She's so beautiful as she sleeps. Her gentle breathing, her lips forming a little smile.'_

_Her lips…_

He couldn't help it. His right hand reached out, touching her face lightly. His fingers were tracing the outline of her face. He smiled as he touched the tip of her nose. His hands went on and gently touched her lips, tracing its outline. _'What I'm thinking…It can never happen. Maybe in my dreams, I can hope. But in reality…it's more than impossible.'_ Sakura twitched a little, but then seemed to be still sleeping, not knowing what was happening around. Touya pulled his hands back and patted his knees. He stood up and stretched. Looking at Sakura, he knows that they can never be.

Touya leaned forward and tried to get a good hold on Sakura. He lifted her off the couch and carried her up to her room. He gently put her in bed and gently moved her hair from her face. Pulling up the blanket over her body silently and gently. _'I really can't help myself to look after her. Maybe that's a brother's instinct that I exercise too much behind her knowing.'_

He sat down at the nearest chair which was just beside the bed. He leaned in closer and can't help himself to stop looking at her face. _'It's really bothering me! What can I do to help me forget?'_ He looked at her face and saw her lips forming a little smile. _'I guess she's happy in her dreams…'_

_  
Maybe… A kiss can help me forget. Even just once._

He leaned in closer. He could feel her breath on his skin. His heart beat faster and grew louder in his ears. He feared that his heart was beating so fast, so loud, that it could wake Sakura up.

_  
Even just one…_

And without thinking twice he moved in closer. He pressed his lips on her forehead ever so lightly, then quietly, gently backed off. A tear found its way out of his eyes and trickled down his face. _'That's all I can do. I'll never disrespect her. A kiss on the forehead would be enough for me… I won't go beyond the line…_

_Even if I love her more than what is right, and even though the pain hurts so much…'_

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter. I'll be going out of the city for about three days. And because of that, I'll have some spare time to finish this story. I'll probably be able to upload a chapter or two once I get back.. I know it has been delayed for more than a year now._

_Anyway…I have to finish this story quickly and nicely because a friend of mine scolded me for making such a plot._

_Honestly, I really dislike incest. I just wanted to have a different kind of story, so I went for the one that I really wouldn't like to happen. This is only fiction. I can do what I want, but I know my boundaries and I would never cross the line if I know that I could hurt someone._

_That's all for tonight! And again, **SORRY** if this story has been delayed for too long. Btw, i'm not a lengthy writer, so sorry if chapters are short.i'll try my best to make it loner..._

_**Please leave your comments, suggestions and reaction. Flames are welcome. **_

_**Disclaimer: The characters herein are owned by clamp; The story above is originally made by the author. Incidents portrayed are fictitious; any similarity at any point to any person, event and/or place is entirely coincidental and unintentional**_


	3. Chapter 3

_And without thinking twice he moved in closer. He pressed his lips on her forehead ever so lightly, then quietly, gently backed off. A tear found its way out of his eyes and trickled down his face. 'That's all I can do. I'll never disrespect her. A kiss on the forehead would be enough for me… I won't go beyond the line…_

_Even if I love her more than what is right, and even though the pain hurts so much…'_

_-0-_

_**Brother : Part 2**_

_By:tintoii_

_-0-_

It was a chilly night. Through the fog, a man and a woman's silhouette could be faintly seen. Touya was walking alongside Sakura. It was all too quiet.

"So...Umm..."Sakura started, "How did you find the movie?"

"It was okay I guess... It wasn't that scary," Touya answered sarcastically.

"Well, I got scared! The zombies look like they were gonna pop out of the screen!!" Sakura explained with much emotion on her face. She was making big hand gestures to accommodate what she was stating.

"I didn't think that a kaijuu like you would be scared with someone that it looked like," he teased with a really big grin on his face. Sakura gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. And by instinct, she stomped on Touya's foot without letting him time to react. "OW!!" He screamed out loud, holding his hurt foot by hand and hopping as he went on.

Sakura grinned triumphantly and raised her knuckles up in the air. "That's what you get for always teasing me! But then," Sakura remembered something. Thinking deep before she continued. "I just noticed that you don't tease me that much for a while now."

Touya, suddenly alarmed by the statement, put down his foot and walked normally again. "I guess this is what you'd call a brother and sister conversation huh? ... I don't tease you that much you say?" Sakura nodded in response. "Hmm... I dunno why. Lemme think..." _'Because I like you silly!'_ He blushed by the thought and tried to look away so Sakura wouldn't be able to see his face.

"Maybe you've matured! Maybe you've decided that bullying your little sister isn't that important anymore!" Sakura said, stating her opinion with a smile. "That's good you know. I'll never be bothered by you again!" She laughed at her statement, feeling a bit of freedom from his brother's teasing.

"So I guess I should just let you go then?" Touya asked seriously, not looking at Sakura. "To think that I'm heading off to college soon... You'll be left alone at home. Maybe... I'm done with teasing you so much, because I want to spend this remaining days with good memories. I mean, if you suddenly remember me, you won't get pissed because of my teasing. Something like that." He said it with calmness. Not letting Sakura hear his voice crack a few times. He admits to himself that what he said were painful for him. _'I couldn't just leave her. I care for her too much...'_

"I like you teasing me better..." Sakura answered back. She moved closer to Touya's side and tried to look at him in the eye, but he was looking straight ahead. He was trying to avoid her gaze so as not to commit any action that he might regret someday. "I like you the way you are, you know? I really like everything about you..."

Her words surprised him. He looked at her and they finally looked straight in each others eyes. Her emerald orbs captivated him. His heart ached in pain as he realized that this girl, this beautiful young lady in front of him, is his sister. _'She's telling me that she likes me... but then, she only sees me as her brother, right?'_

"Then maybe I should tease you still?" He said while trying to force a smile. His heart and mind are at war right now, he thinks.

Sakura smiled at him and nodded. But her smile, her beautiful smile, didn't last long. She stopped on her tracks and let Touya go ahead him. Noticing this, he stopped as well and turned his head to call for her. "What's wrong? Let's go home now...It's getting a bit colder." He called as her put his hands inside his jean's front pockets.

Sakura walked towards him, head bowed down and arms dangling freely at her sides. She stopped just behind Touya, moved in a bit more closer and suddenly wrapped her arms around him. '_My heart's beating faster... My legs are getting weak... Sakura, stop...' _his mind screamed.

"Don't go..." Sakura whispered. She tightend her grip on his shirt, pulling him closer. Her forehead resting on his back. "Don't go..." She once again said, louder than the last. "I don't want to be left alone... Don't just leave me, like what _he _did..." _(_A/N:_he – _referring to Syao-kun)

"Sakura..." he sighed. "What if I have to? You're all grown up now. I know you can handle things be yourself. You're a responsible person and one who would not give up if anything comes up." It hurt it. Saying words that he knew he'd want to take back.

"You told me you won't leave me..."

Touya tried to turn around. She now faced Sakura; and he wrapped his arms around her. He patted her back lightly a few times and said, "Of course I'll never leave you... I'm your brother." He hugged her closer to him and continued. "Physically present or not, I'm always there to take care of you. Think about it, I'm just gonna be a phonecall away. I'll never let anything happen to you, you know that... I love you Sakura"

_I love you..._

Sakura looked up and smiled. What he heard next made him weak... her voice almost whispering that he could barely hear

_I love you too... Onii-chan..._

Her words shook him, different emotions come rushing in. He closed his eyes trying to play those words over and over in his mind. Even though she said "brother" those words will be most treasured. It hurts knowing that she loves him only as a brother, but it made him glad that those words came out from her.

He smiled back as he pulled away from her arms. "Let's go..." He said, then went their way home in silence.

-0-

'_What was I doing?'_ Touya thought as he took of his shirt. He sat on the edge of his bed and placed his hands over his face. '_I'm just hurting myself!'_ he sighed and then closed his eyes

_I love you …Onii-chan…_

_I love you …Onii-chan…_

_I love…_

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard light knocks on his door. "Wait…" he answered. He stood up and wore a new shirt as he walked towards the door. He turned the knob and pulled the door open, it was obviously Sakura who was standing on the other side. "You need anything?"

"Um… Can I stay here for the night?" Sakura asked shyly. "I was about to sleep when I suddenly remembered the zombies from the movie…" She continued, one hand scratching the back of her head. She was wearing a nervous smile on her face and a sweat drop on her forehead. Touya smiled at the idea that she was still a kid somehow. _Cute_

He grinned at her and said, "Oh… so monsters are afraid of zombies! That's an interesting discovery…" Sakura made face and shouted, "If you didn't want to, you should have just told me…" She was about to turn around when Touya opened the door wider…

"I'm just teasing," he smiled. "Come in…"

She went in the room, and headed straight to bed. "I'm really tired and sleepy..." She groaned. He stood by the door and just watched her slowly fall asleep. He switched off the lights, and walked towards the bed. He pulled up the blanket over Sakura's body. He sat at the edge of the bed, head looking back at the body that is sleeping so peacefully.

_I have to decide... If I really want to let go of this feeling or not._

_I love Sakura...So much._

_But to think that she is my sister!_

_Given that we are of the same blood, makes it even more harder..._

_What would dad think!? Or even my mom, who's already watching my every thought, every move..._

_**I have to let it out...**_

Touya leaned back and adjusted himself on the bed. Sakura was on his right side, curled up like a ball, facing him. She was sleeping so soundly... _'Why do I always catch her sleeping?'_ he chuckled the thought. He turned his head away from her and looked up at the darkness before him. There he lay, beside the girl he had grown up with and learned to love not only as a sister, but also as a person.

He closed his eyes and after a while, spoke up. "Sakura," he started. "I have to tell you something important... something I shouldn't really be telling you even if your asleep."

He opened his eyes once more and stared at the darkness that faced him. His heart beat faster. He placed a hand right over his chest, where his heart was. He tightly gripped his shirt and listened to Sakura's gentle breathing.

"Sakura... I've always been the brother whose over-protective when it comes to you. Not only because I care so much, but also because..." he paused and thought about it. _'What DO I really want to say? Say it now...and be over with it...Do it...'_

"Because I get jealous. I've always wanted to be that guy who you'd call to for help, the guy who'll pick you up after school. I want to be the person who you'd trust and care about so much.

"And to me... you're more than my little sister, more than the little girl who i'd always a monster. Your the most important person not only in my life, but also in my heart."

He paused to catch his breath. Touya inhaled loudly, preparing for the final words that his heart longs on telling. "Sakura... I love you, more than a sister. **I love you**." As he said the last three words, he turned his head to look at Sakura's face. What his eyes met, made him regret evey single word that he said.

There he lay, beside the girl he had grown up with and learned to love not only as a sister, but also as a person. Eyes meeting one another. Sakura's eyes were wide open, probably shocked by the things that she had heard. He stared at those Emerald eyes that showed great confusion and disbelief. Touya closed his eyes and frowned.

"_Did you just say that you **LOVE** me?_" Sakura finally asked.

* * *

This is the third installment of _**Brother**_. I greatly appreciate those who have made comments about this story. I've got two more chapters for this then it's done.

The new story that i'm planning to make also includes incest...(I kinda got attached to this kind of story, I think) Though it's a SxS fic. I still don't have any title for it :(

Anyways! I wish everyone good health and luck...(I'm getting bitten by mosquitoes) Gotta sleep now!

'Till the next one... Ja ne!

-0-

**Please leave your comments, suggestions and reaction. Flames are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: The characters herein are owned by clamp; The story above is originally made by the author. Incidents portrayed are fictitious; any similarity at any point to any person, event, and/or place is entirely coincidental and unintentional.**


End file.
